The Memory Lane OffRamp
by Jeanny
Summary: WIP - UPDATED Buffy, Dawn and Xander travel to England to visit Giles and check on Willow, but find her condition is not quite what they've been led to believe. Alt to Season 7.
1. Part 1

Title: The Memory Lane Off-Ramp

Author: Jeanny

Spoilers: Through Grave - AU for Season 7 

Rating: PG

Feedback: Yes, please! jeannygrrl@hotmail.com

Distribution: Go ahead, I don't mind, just credit me and tell me where it's going.

Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer and all the characters that appear on the show are the exclusive property of Joss Whedon, Fox, Mutant Enemy, Inc., UPN and any one else with a legal binding claim to the shows and/or characters. No copyright infringement is intended.

Summary: Buffy, Dawn and Xander travel to England to visit Giles and check on Willow, but find her condition is not quite what they've been led to believe. 

Author's Note: For the purposes of this story, assume that Spike returned from Africa and reincorporated himself back into the gang with relatively little angst, because he's not really in this story and it just makes things easier. Okay?

****************************************

"Nervous?" Buffy slid into the seat next to her friend, buckling her seat belt. Xander Harris grimaced and shook his head. She settled her head on his shoulder as he spoke, thinking that to a casual observer they were a normal couple, a normal family. Buffy knew they were anything but normal.

Worse, they were incomplete. The person who should have been with them and wasn't had haunted them simply with her absence, to the point where they couldn't take it anymore. Buffy had acted a bit impulsively, she knew, but the second they'd boarded the plane she knew it was right. It had been long enough. She suddenly realized Xander was speaking and tuned back in a bit guiltily. 

"I hate flying. Not that I've done much. Not big on the family vacations in the Harris homestead. No Grand Canyon trips, Hawaiian adventures..."

Buffy grabbed his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Not what I meant, really."

"I know. I just...I can't quite think about that right now. Easier to think about the fact that we're hurtling through the air at insane speeds in a pressurized metal tube. Not as scary."

"Right," Buffy breathed, fidgeting a bit in her seat. Xander strained to see the seat behind them.

"How's Dawnie?" he asked softly. Buffy made a face.

"Sleeping. I swear, it's amazing, the girl can sleep anywhere. I'm totally jealous."

"Buff?"

"Yeah?"

"How do you think she's doing? Really?" Buffy sat up straighter and looked at him, so serious. Counting on her for the answers, just like always. She was amazed he didn't know by now that she was just as lost as he.

"Giles says she's doing well," she attempted, hoping he would let her off the hook.

"He said 'as well as can be expected' which could be Brit-speak for really poorly, couldn't it?"

"I don't think...I think Giles is being straight with us. And she's with the good witches, right? Giles was sure they could help her."

"Right. Okay."

"But I think he's wrong about us seeing her. It's got to do her good, to know that we...that we still love her...that she's worth...that she isn't just nothing without the magick."

"I still can't believe she couldn't see that before."

"I know. I can't help but think about when we were kids...Will and I were picked on a lot, you know. Me, because of my family life and my general ass-kickability, and Will was just so smart, and shy. But after a while, we weren't picked on so much, and I was glad to put the daily beatings behind me, pun fully intended. I thought Will was too, but I think now...just one more group of people that didn't notice her anymore."

"Like you didn't notice her," Buffy said absently, then sighed when his face fell. "I'm sorry, Xander, but-"

"No, no, you're right. I didn't notice that she had...those feelings...for me. However, in my defense, she's gay now." Off Buffy's look, he said, "Yeah, not much of a defense. I know I screwed up, Buff. I live with it every day."

"Think I'll let you off the hook, since you kinda saved the world," she teased. Xander's eyes widened in pleased surprised.

"Wow," he exclaimed softly.

"What?"

"I think that's the first time you've said that."

"Out loud," she told him ruefully. "I think it all the time."

"Guy without the superpowers, remember? Can't read your mind."

"Sorry...and I've gotten over the part where Dawn and I had to crawl our way out of that big old hole."

"No she hasn't," Dawn said, leaning over the seat and looking down at them.

"Quiet, you," Buffy said with mock severity. Dawn grinned, then gave a gigantic yawn.

"How long till we get there?" she asked sleepily.

"Long enough for us all to catch a bit more shuteye," Xander said, patting his shoulder. "Come on, Buffster. Here's your pillow, and let's try to cut back on the drool this time, okay?"

"I make no promises," Buffy laughed. She settled in and sighed, trying to release the apprehension that had settled into the pit of her stomach. As hopeful as she felt, the truth was she had no idea what they were going to find. And she didn't just mean with Willow. Giles had told her in no uncertain terms that they were not to come. *I hope he's not too mad,* she thought as she drifted off again.

The dazed and jetlagged trio staggered off the plane and through the airport a few hours later. Luggage loaded, they climbed in the car that they found not-so-fondly reminiscent of Giles' old clunker from days gone by. Xander carefully perused the directions that Dawn had downloaded as well as the map that had come with the rental as Dawn looked about, taking in the airport parking garage with as much enthusiasm as if it were a tourist attraction. 

"Good thing you were able to get these directions, Dawnie. This doesn't look like it should be too difficult. Just a few hours drive and we'll be there."

Buffy eyed her sister speculatively.

"Tell me again how you managed to find the location of the coven's secret compound?"

"Willow taught me a few things on the computer?" Dawn said with a coy smile.

"She taught you to hack secure databases?" Buffy asked as she settled in the back, giving it to her sister's wide-eyed desire to ride shotgun. Xander checked to make sure everyone was settled and shifted into gear, frowning as he oriented himself to driving on the opposite side from what he was used to.

"Well, you wouldn't let her teach me any good spells...oh..." Dawn trailed off, a pained look on her face, looking back at her sister guiltily. Xander concentrated on the road, his face a blank mask as Buffy tried unsuccessfully to crack a reassuring smile.

"It's okay, I know what you mean...still, it was good that you could do that."

"I still can't believe Giles wouldn't tell you. I mean, how did he expect us to find him, sniff the air for his cologne?" Xander asked. Buffy took a deep breath, having known this was coming.

"That's the thing. Giles didn't exactly want us to know."

Dawn gave a squeak of alarm as Xander wrenched the wheel, pulling them on to the shoulder and stopping the car with a jerk.

"Come again," he said with deceptive mildness, turning in the seat so he could look at his friend. Dawn peered curiously over the back of her seat as Buffy sank a bit lower.

"Well, you remember I told you he didn't know we were coming?"

"Because we were going to surprise him. And Willow," Xander confirmed, then added. "A great big happy family reunion type scene and why do I get the feeling we're looking at something very different here?"

"Giles...Giles told me that we shouldn't come. But he wouldn't say why, and I can tell he's hiding something. Something about Willow...she needs us, Xander. If something's wrong, she needs us more than ever. Giles is just being overdramatic and protective, like always." When neither he nor Dawn said anything, she added hotly, "Fine. We'll just turn around, head back to the airport and pretend this never happened."

"No!" Dawn cried, and Xander shook his head, exhaling sharply.

"We came all this way already...it couldn't hurt to just check in and see...besides, I miss her," Xander confessed, sadness clouding his features. "A lot."

"Me too," Dawn chimed in.

"Then we're agreed. We go on. Willow or bust," Buffy proclaimed.

Xander and Dawn both smiled at that, but their eyes were still troubled as they turned back around in their seats and Xander pulled carefully back onto the road. Buffy sighed. She was worried too, but it was too late now. They just had to hope that Giles wasn't too-

********

"Angry? No, disappointed. No, I take it back, angry is more accurate. In fact, I might go so far as to say furious." Giles paced back and forth as the three stood contritely before him like children receiving punishment from their headmaster, heads bowed. They hadn't so much as pulled off onto the dirt road that led to the coven's compound that Giles hadn't been suddenly standing in the road, glaring at them. He'd made them get out and follow him, and now they were standing in what appeared to be a library of sorts, which Giles had clearly made his temporary home away from home. Buffy would have smiled at that if she hadn't been busy being penitent. 

"Guess that means the group hug is out," Xander muttered.

"For the three of you to show so little regard for the safety of those left behind on the Hellmouth, not to mention the health of a very fragile young woman that you purport to be your friend-"

"Now hold on!" Buffy said, her head whipping up angrily. "First of all, Spike, Clem and Anya are handling things back in Sunnydale, and it's been fairly quiet since...well, let's just say we've planted lots of rumors that the dark witch's still around. So don't tell me I'm neglecting my sacred duty. And don't you ever tell me I don't care about my best friend!"

Giles seemed momentarily taken aback, then his expression softened.

"Buffy, I know you mean well, but you have no idea what you've done. Now it is paramount that I get you all out of here without Willow seeing you-"

"Wait, we don't even get to see her?" Dawn asked in disappointment.

"Giles, we just want to make sure she's okay," Xander protested.

"I know...I understand how this is very difficult. For all of you. But I would like to think after all this time that you would trust my judgment in this. You know that I care for Willow dearly, just as I do for all of you. Trust that I have her best interests at heart."

"We do trust you, Giles. But I don't understand," Buffy said, her expression pained. "Does Willow not want to see us?" Giles looked uncomfortable.

"That's not it...exactly...it's difficult to explain, really. I'd hoped to have...she's just not ready for this, Buffy. It's a very delicate time..." 

"Giles?"

The familiar voice at the door made them all turn at once, and Buffy, Xander and Dawn all gaped in astonishment. Willow had let her hair grow long, once again it spilled over her shoulders. She was wearing a striped shirt under overalls, and no makeup, and despite clearly being older, she looked much as she had when Buffy had first met her. Her eyes flicked over each of them in confusion then lit up in excitement.

"Xander?" she squealed, throwing herself into his arms. "Oh my God, Xander! You're here! You're really here!"

"Oh God. I've missed you Will," was all he could manage over the lump in his throat before he buried his head in her hair and cried. Buffy and Dawn grinned madly at Giles, though their smiles slipped when they saw his expression, reminiscent of impending apocalypses past. A tall woman with fiery red hair much like Willow's came running into the room, saw the two friends hugging and blanched. She looked at Giles apologetically.

"I'm so sorry, Rupert. I thought she was still in the meditation center."

Giles tried to look reassuring, though his eyes were grave.

"It's alright, Sonora. Perhaps this is for the best."

Willow broke away from the embrace and looked at Giles accusingly.

"Why didn't you tell me Xander was here?"

"It seems that they've only just arrived," Giles said weakly as Buffy stepped forward, eyes shining.

"It is so good to see you, Will," she said fervently, reaching out for a hug and puzzled when the girl paled and stepped back into Xander's arms. The redhead stared at her blankly and her next words made Buffy's blood run cold.

"Who are you?" 

***********

To Be Continued...


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: Second verse, same as the first.

*********

"Who are you?" Willow repeated at Buffy's shocked look, then glanced at Xander. "Xander, is she...do you know her? And the other girl...are they in our class? I don't know them, do I? Oh God..."

"Willow," Giles stepped in evenly as the redhead was beginning to get agitated. "Willow, this is Buffy Summers. And this is her sister, Dawn. They're friends...of mine, here to visit." He gave Buffy a significant look and the pale blonde managed to twist her mouth into a smile. Dawn stretched her lips in a parody of one as well but couldn't disguise her trembling. Giles put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"Th-that's right," Buffy said faintly. "I-I'm sorry...I scared you. It's just...G-Giles has said so much about you."

"Oh," Willow said, accepting that although her eyes were still slightly troubled. She turned back to Xander. "I can't believe you're here! Giles said you couldn't come. What happened?" Xander's mouth fell open stupidly, and Giles stepped over in haste.

"That's a rather, er, long story, which I`m sure we`ll get to telling...later. Willow, why don't you go back to your room with Nora, and I'll bring Xander over in a little while? Yes?"

The young witch's face fell, her eyes fixing Xander`s almost desperately, as if he'd vanish if she took them away. Xander tried to smile in a way that was reassuring, even though his mind was reeling.

"B-but I wanted to...to..." Willow faltered, and Giles cleared his throat, drawing her attention back.

"Xander will be along, not to worry. But I need to talk to him first...explain how things work around here, the rules and such...it shouldn't be long."

"Oh. I'll wait then," Willow said, relief in her tone. Giles frowned worriedly.

"No, no, there's no need for you to wait...it'll be terribly boring for you...really..." 

"B-but I can help...and Xander's here..." Willow protested meekly.

"Willow," Sonora interjected, "Why don't you come with me and we'll prepare a special surprises for Xander. From your last lesson..." Willow's eyes lit up ecstatically.

"Can we? Wow!" she said, bouncing with happiness, then hesitating as she looked at Giles. "I mean, is it okay...?"

"Yes, certainly. If Sonora thinks it's alright."

"Okay...wait until you see this Xander, it is so cool! You are gonna freak!" Willow chortled, then froze. "You'll come, right? Promise you'll come see." She looked up at him meekly, pleading, and despite his shock Xander smiled.

"I promise, Will," Xander said in a low voice, and she threw her arms around his neck again.

"Yay! Oh, okay, I gotta go and...and get ready...this is so great! You're here! I don't believe it! Ummm...okay..." Willow bounded out of the room with Sonora at her heels. The older witch paused in the doorway to give Giles a meaningful look, then followed her charge.

"Giles," Buffy said, and he winced at the icy pinched sound of her voice. "What's going on here?"

"I'm afraid it's rather complicated," Giles sighed. "You'd all best sit down."

"I can't believe that Willow doesn't know me," Dawn said in a hurt, dazed voice. Xander put a comforting arm around her as he frowned at Giles.

"She's acting so young. Like time warp Willow."

"Yes...I realize this has been quite a shock. Please, let me try to explain." He approached Buffy and she stiffened, holding up her hand to keep him from coming closer. Stung by her rebuke, he held out a chair to her instead. Reluctantly she sank into it, as Xander deposited Dawn in a chair next to hers. He stood behind Buffy, his hands on her shoulders as Giles paced back and forth, struggling through his explanation.

"When I brought Willow here, she was still in a bad way. The coven feared that there was nothing that could be done for her...even though she turned away from her deepest destructive urges at the last minute, thanks to Xander...she was still quite far gone. There was no way to cleanse her of those magicks she'd been using without killing her, and the coven was reluctant to take that step anyway. The innate power that Willow has...it's very rare to find it in someone who was not a natural born witch. The coven...and I...believe that there is a reason that she has it, a reason that likely has everything to do with you, Buffy."

"I thought the object here was to get Will off the magicks," Xander interjected. Giles seemed surprised.

"No, not at all. What we wished was to show Willow had to use her power wisely and have the proper respect for what she was doing. To only use white magicks, to know when and where such spells were appropriate...to provide her guidance." Giles stopped and rubbed his eyes. "No, trying to keep Willow from using magick was a tremendous error. It was my responsibility what happened, all of it, and I have no excuse, except to say I was simply unaware." He grimaced ruefully. "My own naiveté. I thought the Council was aware of all prophecies related to the Slayer. Like the Peragrum Codex didn't teach me how faulty that assumption can be." 

"You've totally lost me," Buffy protested, and Xander nodded, throwing up his arms in frustration.

"Me too," Dawn offered meekly. "What does any of this have to do with the Slayer?"

"The Coven has a legend, passed down through generations, about a witch that would come from, well, an unconventional background from a magickal sense. `From a family untinged by magicks.' `She who would come to aid the Slayer...she whose magicks would save her.'" Giles laughed bitterly. "The Council must have destroyed any record of it, likely to preserve their own positions. 'The Slayer must act alone.' Utter rubbish!"

"But...Giles...if this legend or whatever is talking about Willow, well, she already did that...she helped Buffy, a lot," Dawn said. Buffy started pacing slowly in a circle, almost seeming to be stalking Giles, like she was conducting a police interrogation.

"Doesn't bringing me back from the dead fall under the heading of saving me?" she asked, then added ruefully, "At least, that was the intent."

"Yes, very probably, but unfortunately there were consequences. Willow...all of us...we were unprepared for her power. She lacked the guidance and training she needed in those magicks...and she made up for it by using shortcuts."

"The dark mojo," Xander stated, and Giles nodded gravely.

"Took a toll. We couldn't be certain she could be...rehabilitated is as good a word, I suppose."

"Still waiting for the part where she doesn't know me anymore," Buffy barked. Giles started, then sighed.

"Yes, well, the Coven had a rather radical idea. If we could suppress Willow's memories of...of magicks, of ever having known magicks at all, we could train her properly." Giles wrung his hands. 

"It was a temporary memory regression, a simple spell really, but we didn't count on Willow's...well, her will to cling to her memories, especially her memories of Tara."

"She fought you," Dawn whispered, shuddering unconsciously. She looked at Buffy, who had the same haunted look. They'd all seen Willow fight with her magick now, and if she'd used her dark power again...

"Yes," Giles answered simply, then registering their expressions added, "But not like you think. It wasn't intentional on her part."

"What happened?" Xander asked.

"In her resistance, she...attacked the coven...it was a defensive response, as I said, but she was so strong...we were all in danger, and so Sonora - the high priestess - Nora and I immediately attempted to bind Willow's powers, to save the Coven...but we were already in the midst of the memory spell. When the binding was complete, Willow's memories..." Giles trailed off, clearly fighting his emotions. "Willow's memories were bound as well."

"So what exactly does Willow remember now?" Xander asked. Giles looked down guiltily.

"Everything in her life until her sophomore year of high school...till right before Buffy came to Sunnydale."

Buffy stood, horrified.

"So not just her memories of magick. Her memories of me. You think she went dark because she met me. That's why you didn't want us to come here, you wanted to keep her away from what made her all bad in the first place. Knowing me." Buffy's voice had steadily rose, and she started to shake.

"Lord no, Buffy. That wasn't...that wasn't how it was at all," Giles said, walking to his charge and gathering her in a hug. She was stiff in his arms for a moment before clinging to him desperately. 

"But its okay, right?" Dawn said softly. "Because...the spell is just temporary?" Giles pulled out of Buffy's embrace, shaking his head.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple. The memories are bound, not repressed." 

"But they're still in there. Somewhere. Right?" Xander asked with a frown.

"I imagine so," Giles said absently. Buffy grabbed his arm fiercely.

"So then you can undo this. Open her mind, unlock them, whatever...as soon as it's okay for Will, I mean. Once she`s all trained and ready." Giles shook his head sorrowfully.

"Buffy, I'm terribly sorry. The binding is permanent. Willow's memories are gone."

***********

Please leave feedback!


	3. Part 3

Disclaimer: Mine. Not.

"Gone," the Slayer repeated dully.

"I'm terribly-" Giles began, stopping when Buffy raised her hand angrily.

"Save it. What can we do? To help Willow?"

"Yeah...does she know?" Xander asked.

"Sorry?" Giles said vaguely, suddenly unable to focus on any of them.

"Does she know what happened to her? God, does she even know what year it is?" Dawn piped up in horror. Giles stood, fumbling with some books on the shelf behind them.

"She still thinks it's sophomore year, doesn't she?" Buffy said slowly, reading the tension in her Watcher's back as guilt.

"Oh God," Xander moaned unhappily. "Giles, is that true? Dammit, you've got to tell us-"

"I...we haven't quite known how to tell her...she is aware that something has happened to her. Something unusual."

"You haven't told her what happened. Any of it!" Xander accused through gritted teeth.

"No, we haven't," Giles said simply.

"How could you do that?" Dawn asked in disbelief, mirroring the outrage and disappointment in the other two. Giles sighed heavily, bringing one of the books back to his desk and placing it in front of him, unopened.

"I'm not proud of it, but yes. Willow thinks she's lost some of her memory from an accident...we've told her very little about her life. She's been told that the memories will come back on their own."

At that Xander stood, turning and walking away to the back of the room, too furious to speak. He kicked at the wall in frustration, and Buffy looked about ready to join him. Giles was relieved that she didn't, for the wall's sake.

"But they won't. That's what you said," Dawn said sadly, clearly still coming to terms with that. Giles rested a consoling hand on her shoulder, but addressed his reply to Buffy.

"No, they will not. Willow will never remember anything that's happened for the past five, nearly six years. Those years are gone. And I'll not have any of you telling her-"

"Telling her what? The truth?" Buffy asked angrily. Giles met her eyes wearily and with great sorrow, but his tone was firm.

"Yes, Buffy. Precisely that."

"Forget it, Giles," Xander chimed in. "This freak show ends now. I'm not going to start lying to my best friend because you screwed up helping her."

"I appreciate your feelings on this matter, Xander," Giles answered, his voice tight with restrained anger. "However, I think before you decide to undermine what we are attempting to do here you might want to consider what's best for Willow."

"And that's what? To be lied to? Manipulated? So that you can fulfill a freaking prophecy?" Xander's voice rose incredulously, then he sagged, looking at the Watcher with an almost desperate hope. "Look, you have to fix this. There has to be some way...and if not, then fine, you have to explain it to her. Tell her the truth, you owe her that much. Let the chips fall where they may."

"Even if those chips serve to be lethal to us all?" Giles slumped against the desk, and Buffy thought she'd never seen him look quite as old. "You have no idea how much I wish I could tell Willow the truth. But I cannot. None of us can. The risk is far too great. If she were to learn the truth now, she might...well, naturally she would feel betrayed."

"No! Y'think?" Xander interjected bitterly.

"You said lethal," Dawn interjected. "Why lethal?"

"You're telling us the binding of her memories is permanent but the binding of her powers isn't," Buffy said quietly.

"Yes, that's it precisely," Giles said. "She's still enormously capable of doing exceptional damage if provoked. Particularly at this point in her training." Seeing where this was going, he continued without pause, "As I told you before, the coven believed that binding Willow's powers would likely kill her. We believe that the accidental binding of her memories may have saved her life, but her powers, her will, was simply too strong for the binding to effect her magick permanently. She'll soon be as powerful as she ever was."

"You think she'd..." Buffy started soberly.

"Go all evil? Again?" Dawn finished in a small voice. Xander winced as Giles shook his head. He couldn't even imagine going through that again.

"We can't be certain. I only know I believe we can't afford to find out," Giles stated gently. "I cannot even express how sorry I am about what's happened here. However, my goal here as always remains the same. To help you, Buffy. And to keep all of us safe, by whatever means necessary."

"What happens if she...what can we do?" Dawn asked softly, and Giles eyed her sharply for a moment, then looked away. This was the last thing he was keeping from them, because it was just too hard to deal with. The coven had come to the conclusion that binding Willow's powers was impossible, though they couldn't quite explain why. If Willow were to turn towards darkness again, they would have to try to stop her, and the only way to do that would be her death. Giles could not face making that choice, and he knew that the others could not either. He cleared his throat, trying to sound reassuring when he himself felt not at all at ease.

"We shouldn't worry about that now. I understand your fears, and I understand your unhappiness, all of you. But you've seen for yourself that Willow is doing quite well under the circumstances. There really is no need for undue alarm at this time."

"So what do we do?" Buffy asked finally.

"She wants to see me, Giles," Xander said, starting to panic. "She's got to have questions. What do I tell her? I've never been good at lying to her, she'll see right through me."

"Tell her as little as possible. Talk about happy times you had in the time she remembers. Tell her...tell her parents love and miss her. I believe that has been of some concern to her."

Xander smiled grimly.

"I just said I don't want to lie, Giles. Honestly, I don't think they've even noticed she's left the country."

"Xander, tell her whatever you like then," Giles sighed, then eyed him sternly. "But under no circumstances may you tell her about Buffy or Dawn. About her relationship with them, of course, not their existence, as she clearly-"

"Why not?" Buffy asked quietly.

"Yeah, you want them to know each other, right?" Xander added with a puzzled frown.

"Yes, of course, it's just...I feel it might be too soon-"

"It's not too soon. It's too late," Buffy replied, her face etched in sorrow. "If you're right, and Willow was meant to get all this training that was supposed to start years ago...when was she supposed to meet me? I'll bet it was at least five years ago, right?"

"We...can't be certain. The wording of the prophecy is...is muddy. at best."

"Then I could be right."

"Perhaps, but Buffy-"

"Giles," Buffy interrupted. "I just lost my best friend. You're working off a theory based on something that you yourself admit you don't fully understand."

"Well, I never said that," Giles harrumphed defensively. Three sets of accusing stares made him clear his throat. "Buffy, you must understand. Willow mustn't know the truth about you. Not yet. We've spoken nothing to her of Slayers, of vampires, of her destiny. She needs to get training, so she can control this power inside of her first. The risks, to you, to Willow, to all of us if someone let's something slip, no matter how accidentally..."

"I won't," Buffy said fervently.

"We won't," Dawn corrected. Both Summers girls stared the Watcher down with equally determined expressions. Giles gulped, then finally nodded.

"Very well. I suppose that we were going to come to this eventually. But I warn you, all of you...you mustn't let anything slip that indicates the truth about the past. Remember, Willow is very, very perceptive. She's sure to pick up on the slightest misstep, and then we run the risk of losing her forever."

"I think..." Xander began with difficulty. "I think I should see her first, alone. That's what she's expecting, right? Might be better to ease you two into the mix."

"I agree," Giles said shortly. After another moment, Buffy nodded and Dawn shrugged sadly.

"So what do we do in the meantime?" Dawn asked. Giles lifted the volume he had placed on the desk earlier and handed it to the girl, who reluctantly took it.

"Perhaps you too should acquaint yourself with the prophecy," he offered hesitantly. "It's best that you understand as much as possible going forward."

"What a thrill," Dawn sulked, sinking lower in her chair. Buffy just looked at him, and Giles turned away, unable to face his Slayer again. Their relationship may have been irreparably damaged by his mistakes, but deep down Giles knew that faced with the same choices he would have made the same ones. There was no way for him to make the Slayer understand that, however. Not if things were going to come out as they should.

"Xander, are you ready?" Giles asked, and the young man shrugged, his face set and serious.

"Ready as I'll ever be, I guess," he said. Giles escorted him out the door, and a striking young woman with shoulder-length ebony hair and cat-like green eyes nodded at him coolly. Xander gave the Watcher a questioning look.

"Xander, this is Phoenicia. She'll take you to Willow," Giles said. Xander's eyes widened in panic.

"Whoa. You're not coming?"

Giles had the good grace to look apologetic and embarrassed.

"I think it's best that I don't. Willow might pick up on your...your anger with me. To wonder what the cause might be."

"Wouldn't want your gold star getting tarnished," Xander muttered bitterly, then nodded. "Okay, whatever. I'm ready. Let's go."

The young woman nodded and taking Xander's hand led him down the hall. Giles looked back at Buffy and Dawn, who were both looking at the books with identical expressions of misery. He cleared his throat.

"Yes, well, while you two are...um, reading, I've got to see to your...accommodations. I won't be long," Giles said. Buffy pretended not to hear, but Dawn nodded at him with a grim smile. "You will stay in this room until I return, yes?"

"Sure," Dawn replied uncertainly. "O-okay."

"Buffy?" Giles pointedly queried. The Slayer shrugged without looking at him.

"Guess we're your prisoners."

Giles quietly closed the door behind him. Neither girl heard his whispered response.

"I hope it won't come to that."

Please leave feedback!


End file.
